


Whatever You Say, Daddy

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Chris, Daddy Peter, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: "Whatever you say, daddy," Lydia says sweetly.Chris tangles a hand in her hair and tugs. She gasps and feels the wetness begin to gather between her legs."That's right," Chris says. He tilts her head back further, the action causing her to push her chest out. "You're going to listen to me, you're going to do as I say, and if you're a very good girl, I might let you come."OrLydia can't get what she needs for the fumbling boys at school, so she comes to Chris for help. She gets more than she bargained for with him and Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame [ Arabwel ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel) for this.

Lydia is on a fucking mission. She had thought she'd be able to just focus on school, that she'd have no time for boys. Then a few months in, she'd gotten the urge, an urge that no amount of time with her vibrator would fix. The first guy she'd let between her legs may have been a genius, but not when it came to oral. It was cold and clinical, like he was following a boring instruction manual. And so began a string of disappointments. Too much teeth, not enough pressure, complained about the taste, on and on. She has no doubt that with time, she could have taught any of them to please her, but that's the thing; she doesn't want to train someone. She has neither the time nor the patience. She wants something else, someone who knows what they're doing.

That's why she's here, walking down the hall to the Argent condo's front door instead of spending her spring break in Cabo. She pauses after she knocks, a sliver of doubt winding through her for a brief moment, but then the front door is opening and Chris Argent is standing there. He's dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt and he has scruff on his face that Lydia usually isn't a fan of on men, but she _wants_ , wants to feel it burn between her thighs.

"Lydia?" Chris asks, frowning in confusion. "Allison's flight doesn't come in until tomorrow."

"I know," Lydia says. "I'm here for you."

Chris still looks confused but he steps aside and lets her in. Lydia makes sure to deliberately brush her body against his as she walks by. She walks straight to the living room from the foyer, not stopping to take off her heels by the front door. 

"Did something happen?" Chris asks, concerned. 

"No," Lydia says. She crosses her arms under her breasts, pushing them just a little up. Enough that she can see Chris trying not to take his eyes from her face. "Do you remember last August?"

Chris stills. 

"August was a long month," he says carefully. "You'll have to be more specific."

"All right," Lydia says. She steps toward him slowly, like she's the predator in the room and not him. "Do you remember the incubus in August? Do you remember how you touched me, how close we came, before it was killed? I know it's something you want."

"Lydia," Chris says, running a hand over his face. When he looks at her, his pupils and wide and lust-blown. "We really can't." It sounds like it pains him to say it.

"Fine," Lydia says with a shrug. "If you're not interested, I'll just go to Peter. He has the whole 'daddy' air around him, I'm sure he won't mind."

She walks by him, skirt swishing around her thighs, and is almost completely past him when he grabs at her arm, pulling her backward. His eyes are dark when they lock with hers.

"No," he say, voice rough. "If you're doing this, you're doing it with me."

"Whatever you say, daddy," Lydia says sweetly.

Chris tangles a hand in her hair and tugs. She gasps and feels the wetness begin to gather between her legs.

"That's right," Chris says. He tilts her head back further, the action causing her to push her chest out. "You're going to listen to me, you're going to do as I say, and if you're a very good girl, I might let you come."

Lydia manages not to whimper, but just barely. This is why she'd come to him, why none of the silly boys at school were working for her. She needs someone else to have control of her. She has to be on point every hour of every day, and right now, this is what she needs. Chris guides her to the couch, hand still in her hair, and pushes her until she's sitting on the edge. He lets go of her hair to push her legs apart and kneel between them. Lydia's breath hitches as he runs his hands up her creamy thighs, pushing them farther apart and shoving her skirt up to her waist, exposing her, putting her sheer panties on display. Chris hums and runs his fingers over the fabric, just light enough that Lydia can barely feel it. She tries to arch her hips up into the contact, but Chris pushes her back down with a hand on hip.

"Don't," Chris says. Lydia pouts but it does nothing. He just stares at her until she deflates. "What do we say?"

"Sorry, daddy," Lydia says with a just a little more attitude than she'd intended. 

Chris raises an unimpressed eyebrow at her. He makes a considering noise in the back of his throat and presses a hand against her cunt, feeling the heat of her. Lydia bites her lip, trying not to move. She sags in relief when he takes his hand away, unsure if she'd be able to stop herself from grinding on it if he'd left it, then he brings it down fast, slapping down over her pussy. The hit isn't hard, it stings more than anything else, and the bloom of arousal is immediate. Lydia cries out, clenching her thighs together but Chris pries them apart and rubs a soothing hand over her mound, shushing her quietly. 

"I'm sorry, daddy," Lydia says again and this time she means it.

"Good girl," Chris says. He tugs the waistband of her panties and she obediently lifts her hips to let him slide them over her ass and down her legs. He tosses them to the side and parts her thighs again, putting her glistening pussy on display. He traces a finger over the line where her thigh meets her hip, so close to her cunt, making her whine. "Tell me why you're so worked up, baby girl. Why do you need this?"

"Everyone at school can't...they're bad at it," Lydia says, words failing her. She doesn't know why she's so breathless, she normally has better control than this during sex, and this is just foreplay! "I need someone who knows what they're doing, please, daddy."

Chris hums and runs a finger down her wet slit. Lydia makes a small noise, trying hard not to press into the touch. 

"No one can get you off, baby girl? Too many fumbling boys not knowing how to pleasure a woman?" Chris asks mildly. He slowly presses a finger into her, crooking it inside her and making her mewl. 

"Please, daddy," she whimpers.

"Please what?" Chris asks. He slides another finger into her tight cunt, making her thighs twitch. 

"Please make me come. I need it so badly, it's not the same doing it myself," Lydia begs.

"Oh?" Chris asks. He starts pumping his fingers into her, dragging the rough tips of his fingers over her g-spot. It's getting hard for Lydia to concentrate and not rock into his movements, but her daddy said to not move. "How often do you play with yourself? Do you have a big fake cock you like to slide up inside you? Do you like being full, baby girl? Or do you just play with your little clit until you can't take anymore?"

"Both," Lydia says. "I l-like to come with something in me."

"I can tell," Chris says. He pulls back only to slip a third finger into her. It goes in fairly easily, her cunt clinging to him and making loud wet noises each time he pumps his fingers in her. "This greedy little pussy just needs to be filled, doesn't it?"

Lydia whines and throws her head back, trying to breathe. She can't come just from this, she's tried. She needs her clit played with and he knows, he has to. 

"Answer me, baby girl," Chris says, stilling his fingers inside her. 

"My greedy pussy needs to be filled," she whispers. 

"Good girl," Chris says.

He pulls his fingers free and she can't help whining in protest, but that whine turns into a yelp when he wraps his hands around her thighs and yanks her down farther toward the edge of the couch. Chris buries his face between her thighs and fuck, this is what she'd wanted. He drags his tongue through her folds, probing at her entrance and using his nose to brush against her clit, his hands tight on her thighs. He eats her out like she's a delicacy and he needs to devour her. The little nips at her labia, his tongue laving over her aching core, all of it pulling her closer to the edge quicker than she'd thought possible. He switches between playing with her clit and pushing his tongue into her entrance and Lydia can't breathe. The burn of his stubble on her inner thighs is perfect, better than she'd imagined. Her body starts tensing up, a sure sign that her orgasm is fast approaching, and Chris focuses on her clit, tongue flicking quickly the little bundle of nerves until she's right at the edge.

"And what do we have here, Christopher?" 

Lydia's eyes fly open at the voice and land on Peter Hale. He's standing in the doorway, smirking, and as soon as they make eye contact, Chris sucks hard on her clit. Lydia screams as she comes, eyes locked with Peter. Chris doesn't let up, licking and sucking at her sensitive clit like he can pull another orgasm from her. She's come twice before, so she knows it's possible, but with Peter circling every closer? Eyeing her hungrily? It should be a turn off, she should be scrambling up and leaving, but she finds herself spreading her legs wider, giving him a better view of Chris between her legs. Peter stalks closer until he's right behind Chris, laying a hand on the other man's shoulder. 

"She looks a bit empty there," Peter purrs. Lydia whimpers at his voice, biting her lip. Peter smirks. "We can't have that."

Chris slips two fingers back into her, still alternating between sucking her clit and flicking his tongue over it. Peter settles next to Lydia on the couch and grabs her thigh, pulling it over his lap and spreading her even wider for Chris and tracing his fingers over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. 

"Peter," Lydia whimpers. "I don't - "

"You're going to come again, little girl," Peter says. Lydia's cunt clenches around Chris' fingers at the words. "You're going to come for us, then we're going take you to Chris' room and fuck you full. That's what you need, isn't it?"

It is, fuck it is. Chris' fingers in her are good, so good, but she needs more. She needs to feel him fucking into her. And she needs...she doesn't hate the idea of Peter in her. Okay, she loves it. She's so close and the thought of Peter sliding into her ass, of him feeling Chris' cock through the thin wall separating them, that has her teetering on the edge. Peter drags his teeth up her neck and nibbles at her ear.

"Come for us, little one," he whispers in her ear. "Come for your daddies."

Lydia throws her hand over her mouth to muffle her shout as she comes, pussy squeezing around Chris' fingers as he works her through her second orgasm of the night. Peter pulls her hand away from her mouth, letting them hear her whimpering cries.

"None of that," he chides. "We want to hear you."

Chris pulls away before she's too sensitive again, his face covered in her juices. Before she can say anything, he's yanking Peter down by the collar, kissing the other man harshly. Peter gives into it easily, as if he's used to this, to Chris. Lydia has a moment to wonder just exactly how long they've been fucking before the reality of what she sees hits her. Peter is chasing after the taste of her from Chris' mouth and fuck, the two of them together look good. She sneaks a hand between her legs, three of her fingers sliding into her easily with how wet she is and how open from coming twice.

"None of that, baby girl," Chris says when he and Peter part. Lydia pouts but reluctantly pulls her fingers from her cunt. 

"Look at you," Peter says, his hand moving between her legs. The insides of her thighs are red from Chris' beard and smeared with wetness from her dripping cunt. Peter runs his fingers over her folds and dips lower where her juices have run down to her ass. Lydia's breath catches as he swirls a wet finger around her tight pucker. He presses just the tip of his finger in and she gasps, but doesn't tense up at the familiar feeling. "This is a little easier than I expected," Peter says, pushing his finger in further and looking positively delighted at how easy it is. "Does our slutty little girl play with her ass?"

"Yes, d-daddy," Lydia stutters. 

"How often?" Peter asks. He pushes his finger in all the way, smirking at her gasp. 

"I like to wear a plug to class sometimes," she admits, breathing fast.

"Does it make you wet walking around with something filling you up? Do you sit in classes squirming and hoping no one will notice? Or do you hope they do? I think you want someone to find out and drop between your legs in the middle of class. Show everyone what you have hidden under your little skirt," Peter says. "Tell me, when was the last time you played with this slutty little hole?"

"Today," she admits.

"Mmhmm. Tell me what you did," Peter demands. He gathers more of her slick and presses a second thick finger into her ass, stretching her more than she can with three of her own. She stutters a few times and Peter stills his hand. "You stop and I stop."

"I cleaned myself out," she says, moaning as Peter starts moving his fingers in her again. "And played with a plug."

"You wanted yourself open and ready when you came here," Peter says. "You were hoping to get your little ass fucked, weren't you?"

"I..." Lydia glances over at Chris, who's still patiently sitting beside her, his eyes trained on where Peter's thick fingers are disappearing into her. When he looks up at her, the look he gives her is heated. It makes her nod. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Chris reminds her.

"Yes, daddy - ah!" Lydia cries out when Peter shoves his fingers in deeper, all the way to the knuckles. She throws a hand out helplessly and it's Chris who grabs it, Chris who anchors her while Peter stretches her open.

"Shush, little one, it's okay," Peter coos. "Don't worry, we're going to fuck your pretty little holes."

Peter pulls his fingers out and Lydia whines at the loss. Peter silences her with a kiss and it shocks her into realizing it's the first time she's been kissed today. She's had them in her most intimate places, but had yet to kiss either of them until now. When he pulls away, Lydia leans in after him, chasing the feeling of his lips, of the slight taste of her on him from his kiss with Chris. Peter smirks. He stands and reaches out a hand, helping her stand on shaky legs. Her skirt is still rucked up around her waist, showing off her wet and swollen pussy.

"Come on, little one," Peter says, tugging her by the hands.

Chris follows them as Peter leads Lydia to the back of the condo and into Chris' room. They undress her quickly, like they're impatient to have her bare before them. They take turns sucking on her fat nipples and stuffing fingers into her wet cunt while the other strips themselves down. Their bodies are both muscled and strong from hard work, a stark contrast to her softness. Stronger than any of the boys she's been with, strong enough that she knows they could hurt her if they wanted to, though she knows they won't.

"You're going to suck me, baby girl," Chris growls in her ear, three fingers still buried in her cunt. "And Peter's going to open up your slutty little ass and fuck you full."

Lydia groans and crawls up the bed after Chris, loving the way her slick thighs rub together. Chris settles against his headboard, his long, curved cock hard against his stomach. Lydia can't wait to feel it inside of her. She crawls on all fours between his legs, bending over to swallow him down, presenting her ass to Peter. Chris is hard and heavy in her mouth and god, she's forgotten how much she enjoys doing this, how good it feels to have her mouth full of cock.

Peter's hands grip her ass, spreading her cheeks wide to expose her hole, not quite so tight after Peter's fingers. There's the click of the lube cap, then Peter's pushing two fingers back into her, scissoring them to open her up. He chuckles at how easily she takes them and adds a third. Lydia moans around Chris' cock, loving the slight burn from the stretch.

"Don't get distracted, baby girl," Chris says.

He wraps his hand in her hair and pulls her head down, nearly choking her on his cock. He makes a low sound that sends a thrill through Lydia and she makes it her goal to earn as many of those noises as possible. It gets hard to concentrate of Chris' dick, as good as he tastes and how he bumps the back of her throat, while Peter is vigorously pumping his fingers in her ass, but she manages. She wants her daddies to be proud of her, she wants to be good for them. She takes as much of Chris' cock in her mouth as she can, sucking and laving with her tongue as he starts to fuck her throat. After that, she loses track of how many fingers are in her, of how long her mouth is split open by Chris' cock. Chris groans above her and his dick twitches in her mouth, letting her know he's close. She sucks harder, bobbing her head faster, needing to feel him coming down her throat. The hand in her hair tightens and Chris pulls her off of his cock, making her whine in distress.

"Oh no, baby girl," Chris says. "I'm going to come in that sweet little cunt of yours, remember?"

She does, but she'd forgotten, so absorbed with her ass being toyed with and the cock in her mouth. The fingers in her ass pull out and she looks over her shoulder to see Peter slicking up his cock. She swallows hard. He's not as long as Chris, but he's thick, much thicker than anything she's taken before. Nervous, she shifts her weight a bit, biting her lip. Chris takes her chin firmly in his hand and forces her to look up at him.

"Don't worry, he's stretched your slutty little hole enough. You had four fingers in that greedy ass," Chris says.

Lydia relaxes somewhat at the words, arching her back more and resting her head on Chris' thigh. She makes a high, surprised little noise when the head of Peter's cock nudges against her ass. Chris shushes her, running a hand through her hair.

"You can take it, little one," Peter murmurs. He presses forward, slowly stretching her wide open until the head pops through that tight ring of muscle. Lydia cries out, instinctively tightening up and making Peter groan.

"Bear down for him," Chris says. "Let him in, baby girl."

Lydia takes a deep breath and does as he says, whining as Peter sinks deeper into her. She's so, so full, feeling like she's going to come apart. His cock stretches her wider than she's ever been and she has the brief hysterical thought of what if she can't close up after? What if he ruins her little hole and she can't stop gaping? The thought shouldn't turn her on as much as it does, it shouldn't make a wave of arousal flood through her. Chris chuckles and reaches under her, brushing against her soaked pussy.

"I think she likes it, Peter," Chris says. 

His hand comes back with fresh slick and she realizes she's getting even wetter than before, that the slight burn and incredibly full feeling is making her cunt ache and throb with need. Chris licks the taste of her off his fingers before bringing them to hover in front of her lips. She takes them into her mouth instantly, suckling at the digits and chasing the taste of herself. Peter finally bottoms out, his hips meeting her ass and even Lydia's biggest toy doesn't fill her like this, isn't heavy like he is. He doesn't move, letting her adjust to his size and she's grateful, but she wants more. She rolls her hips, fucking herself back on his cock and Peter groans, his hands tightening on her waist. He pulls almost all the way out, leaving just the tip inside her, and slams back into her. Lydia screams around Chris' fingers, scrabbling for something to grab; a blanket, a pillow, something. Chris' hand takes hers and she grasps at him desperately as Peter fucks into her. Chris takes his fingers from her mouth and wraps them in her hair again, holding her tightly.

"What a good girl for us," Chris rumbles. "Such a good baby girl. You love getting your ass fucked, don't you?"

"Yes, daddy," Lydia gasps out. "Fuck, fuck."

Peter grunts behind her, his hands hot on her hips. The drag of his cock inside her is delicious, like her insides don't want to let him go. They're right, she is greedy for this. She doesn't know how she can go back to just playing with her plug after this. How is she supposed to be content with that when she knows how thick and good Peter's cock is when he fills her up? Peter slows down, fucking into her leisurely. She makes a questioning noise and he slaps her ass, making her tighten around him. They both moan at that and he does it again, slapping her ass three times in quick succession. Her abused ass clenches around his cock and fuck, how is it possible for her to feel even fuller? Peter snakes an arm around her and hauls her up to her knees, her back pressed against his chest. It shifts his cock inside her and she sags a bit in his hold, sliding even farther down onto his shaft. Peter reaches between her legs with his free hand and strokes at her folds. Lydia can't bite back a whimper.

"Ready, little one?" Peter asks.

Lydia nods. She's ready. She needs Chris' cock in her now. Her ass is full but her pussy is achingly empty, swollen and throbbing with need. Chris kneels in front of her, brushing a hand over her soaked labia.

"Lean back, Peter won't let you fall," Chris says.

She leans back a bit, making room for Chris to part her folds and notch his cock head at her entrance. He pushes into her slowly, careful not to hurt her. Lydia throws her head back onto Peter's shoulder, and grips Chris' arms as he presses deeper. Little breathy noises escape her as he buries himself to the hilt. Lydia's never been this full, has never had two men inside of her at once and she fucking loves it, loves how her holes are stretched wide around them. 

Chris moves first, thrusting into her slowly, giving Peter time to find a counter rhythm. They make sure she's never empty; when one draws back, the other thrusts forward, keeping her hanging off one of their cocks at all times. Still, they're careful with her, and she doesn't want that. 

"Please, daddy," she whimpers. "Harder, please..."

"We'll give you what you need, baby girl," Chris murmurs.

He tightens his grip on her waist and fucks into her brutally, making her scream. Peter matches his pace, thrusting violently into her ass. Lydia feels like she's going to fly apart at the seams, that her body can't take this. She loses herself in the drag of their cocks in her hungry holes, in their hands running over her body. Fingers cruelly twist at her pink little nipples, a hand slaps her ass again, teeth are set against her throat. Her orgasm is building again, pleasure bubbling under the surface from her cunt and ass being stretched obscenely wide, from the way Chris makes sure to grind his pelvis against her hard little clit with each thrust.

"I can feel him in you," Peter growls in her ear. "I can feel him rubbing up against me. Is this what you needed, little one? To be stuffed full of cock?"

“The boys at her school weren’t enough for her,” Chris grunts out, fucking into her harder. Lydia keens as he drags across her g-spot. “They couldn’t get our needy little slut off.”

“Such a good little slut for us,” Peter croons. Lydia shakes her head and Peter just chuckles. “Of course you are. You’ve just spread your legs for your friends’ fathers, you have both of your holes stuffed full. You’d let us take you anytime we wanted, wouldn’t you? We could bend you over anywhere and you’d stick that pretty little ass out and let us slide into your come-hungry holes.”

Lydia wants to tell them they’re wrong, that she isn’t like that, but his words are making her cunt quiver and she knows he would be able to tell she’s lying. She would do exactly what he said. She’d flip up her skirt and let them fuck her anywhere, in front of anyone. She wouldn’t care, not as long as she gets to feel this again. She wonders how she’s supposed to go back to regular sex with regular boys after this. How is she going to be able to get off without having both her holes packed tight? One night and they’ve already ruined her for anyone else.

“Come on, baby girl,” Chris says, pinching Lydia’s fat nipples. “We want you to come for us. We want you feel you clench down on us.”

Chris twists her nipples harder and Lydia starts shaking, her legs threatening to give out. Peter slips a hand around her body, rubbing circles of over her slick clit. Tremors rack her body as the pleasure builds inside her. She’s so close to coming, but she needs a little bit more. She opens her mouth to beg but Chris thrusts harder inside of her and bites at her breast right when Peter slams into her abused ass. She shrieks in pleasure, holes quivering and clenching around the thick cocks filling her up. Chris twitches in her and groans and she almost comes again at the feeling of him spilling inside her.

“Good girl. Such a good girl making your daddy come like that,” Peter says, fucking her shallowly. As soon as Chris slips out of her and sits back, Peter’s hand is on her neck, thrusting her face down into Chris' lap. “Time for your other daddy’s turn.”

Peter’s thrusts are vicious and hard, sure to leave bruises on her ass from his hips and on her waist from his hands. Lydia screams herself hoarse, clawing at Chris while Peter uses her like she’s nothing more than a little fuck doll. Chris reaches under her, flicking lightly over her oversensitive clit and she’s sure she can’t come again, not so soon, but then she’s tightening up again, mewling through another orgasm and Peter roars, slamming into her one last time and filling her insides with his hot come.

Lydia whimpers and collapses forward when Peter pulls out and gets up, all of her energy gone. She’s nothing but pliant and boneless as Chris tugs her up the bed and against his chest. Their come is leaking out of her, both of her holes raw and abused, unable to close completely. Without either of them in her, she feels achingly empty, missing the fullness of them splitting her open. She whimpers weakly as Chris scoops the come seeping out of her and feeds it back into her slack pussy. Her cunt is puffy and red and hot, but Chris’ touch still feels so good.

Peter appears back a moment later with a cool washrag and a thick black plug. He gently wipes at her thighs, cleaning up whatever come Chris couldn’t push back into her, before gently easing the plug into her ass. Lydia groans as the heavy silicone settles into her, locking Peter’s creamy come inside, but she doesn’t mind it. Her cunt still is sadly empty, but at least her ass has something in it to keep her open.

“We’ll be using you again later, little one,” Peter says, tapping against the base of the plug. Lydia makes a high, helpless noise and he lightly traces his fingers over her swollen labia. “Rest now while you can.”

Lydia tries to stay awake at listen to them talk about their plans, how Peter wants a turn eating her pussy, licking all of Chris’ come out of her. How Chris wants to feel how loose her ass if from Peter’s thick cock. She wants to hear how Chris is going to fuck into Peter while Lydia straddles his face. But she’s tired, her body is spent, and she drifts off, thick silicone buried in her ass, with Peter’s fingers nestled in her cunt and Chris tracing little circles over her nipples. Much better than her college hookups.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com) or my [ main blog](http://www.femmmefatalist.tumblr.com).


End file.
